Her Tribute
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: You were never meant to die. Not after you had just turned your life around completely, from a depressed, lonely man who considered himself lower than all others, to a strong, confident and ever-loving husband and father. Hermione's letter to Remus Lupin


_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the magical world of HP.**_

_**Added Disclaimer: The quote near the end is not mine, it is a quote by: **__**M*A*S*H, Colonel Potter**__**.**_

_**Written for **__**My High Lover**__**'s Sincerely, Hermione Granger challenge. **_

**Review/Rate/Tell me what you think.**

_You were never meant to die. Not after you had just turned your life around completely, from a depressed, lonely man who considered himself lower than all others, to a strong, confident and ever-loving husband and father._

_We miss you, Remus Lupin, more than anything. Harry still blames himself for yours, Tonks', Fred's and everyone else's deaths that happened during the war, though I think he is trying to build back some of the respect he assumes he lost (though everyone else sees him as the hero he really is) by redoubling his efforts on our young Teddy. He is going to be the most loved, spoilt child out there._

_Teddy is amazing. His absolutely gorgeous and has a thrive for attention, exactly like Tonks. And he is always changing his hair colour. Last I checked it was brown, though when I get back, I know it'll be blue or purple. Maybe even red, if George has been visiting._

_He has your eyes, you know. No, not the colour, but the way you seemed to peer into ones soul and abstract the good in all. Hell, he even got George smiling, and he hadn't been the same since Fred died. Though I'm not entirely sure that it's a good thing that George has taken a liking to Teddy, as he seems to have taken it upon himself to teach the young one year old every trick in the book, using you as a reference if questions and accusations infused within the other adults. "He's going to be another Marauder, just like his father." is the line he uses. No one can argue with that line._

_Harry has never truly been the same since the war. Sure, he still laughs, smiles and jokes, but you can tell by the distance in his eyes that he's not really there. He's been getting better though, bit by bit. Things like his wedding to Ginny Weasley, mine and Ron's wedding and the birth of his first child, James Sirius Potter, have gradually made the faraway look in his eyes look just a little closer. He is about to have his second child brought into the world, and you have no idea how grateful I am that I can now see him completely with us as he sets up and paints the nursery or stares fondly at his wife's bulging stomach. He's getting better, Remus, I swear he is._

_Please don't worry too much up there, as we are all well, we are all loved and we all miss you terribly. Harry has Andromeda over for tea every Saturday and the whole Weasley/Potter family have lunch at the burrow each Sunday. We are all a family, all of us together. You have no need to worry about Teddy's future. He's in good hands._

_R.I.P. Remus Lupin_

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

Hermione took one more glancing look at the tear stained letter, before she placed it on the ground next to the head stone that read:  
><strong><br>**_**Remus Lupin.  
>1960 - 1998<br>Caring Father to Ted Lupin  
>Loving <strong>__**husband to Nymphadora Lupin**_

"_Sometimes I think it should be a rule of war that you have to see somebody up close and get to know him before you can shoot him."_ _  
><em>_**R.I.P.**_

It was Christmas. Snow covered the graves that surrounded her, though she had already swiped clean Remus's and sat a reef of roses in front of it. She knelt beside the grave carefully, and buried the letter under the snow.

She did this each year, as to pay respect to the people she had lost in the great war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, though it was always a great challenge to write to the people she had loved and lost. But she felt that she needed to, like they deserved that much.

So, tears streaming down her face, Hermione lifted herself off of the ground, bowed her head once to Remus' grave, before moving away, walking towards the far end of the graveyard, where she slowly knelt beside Fred Weasley's grave and began the same process that had proceeded with Remus.


End file.
